1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eyewear set and a signal processing unit.
2. Related Art
An eyewear to detect a biomedical signal of a wearer who is wearing the eyewear and to perform a processing which is based on the detected biomedical signal has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).